Elsa and Anna go sledding
by SpicyTortilla
Summary: It's a peacful and chilly day in Arendelle, and sisters must play outside, but only adults can play outside and so ONLY adults are allowed to read this fic. In commemoration of /frz/'s 900 general, and since anonymous delivers, here is a fic I promised last week.


**Elsa and Anna go sledding.**

It was a peaceful day like any other in Arendelle's castle, now that the queen was happy as could be everyone was living a wonderful life, everyone specially our dear Anna.

Anna loved sledding, she loved sledding so much she often nagged her sister Elsa to make a bunch of snow for her to sled, doublésled, circlesled and even bridge- to- railgun-sled.

On said peaceful day Anna woke up and like all princesses she didn't have to bathe, as princesses are gifted beings, they wake up fresh every morning, smelling of blooming blossoms and as with all women of age, slightly bigger breasts at said time of the day.

She dressed up in her Winter coat and rushed to see Elsa's bedroom and held the doorknob tight in her hand, taking a deep breath she breached in and shouted

"IT'S TIME TO SLED."

But Elsa wasn't around, her bed was messy too, Elsa's bed was never messy, Anna checked around her room, and couldn't find Elsa, but her shoes and coronation dress were missing.

"Maybe she's having breakfast already" thought little curious Anna as she closed the door and walked down the stairs to the dining room.

As she approached the room she noticed a familiar figure from the back, blonde hair, pale and having eggs for breakfast, it was Elsa, but she did seem a bit weird, a bit, taller and tougher looking; but these petty details were no concern to Anna, it was Elsa after all.

"Oh here you are Elsa" said Anna with a smile on her face

Elsa coughed a bit and responded "There's no time Anna let's go sledding!"

This kept Anna momentarily confused as Elsa didn't like sledding as much as Annadid, but she didn't seem to care about her sister's change of mind, although Elsa sounded a bit rough this morning and it looked like her shoes didn't fit her like they usually do.

"Silly Anna, she's your sister no matter what" said Anna to Anna in her mind.

Elsa and Anna hurried to the stables, got on a horse and set off to the mountain.

This time Elsa didn't have to create snow for her sister as it was Winter time, which may explain why Elsa did want to go sledding.

Once reaching the mountain Elsa guided the horse to a remote place

"Where are we going Elsa" said Anna a little worried

"Don't feel a little worried Anna I found a new place to sled" responded Elsa with passion in her eyes.

The horse went around a small creak and near a cave there was a ramp made of ice, solid ice that didn't really seem natural, but Anna didn't mind.

"Aww we forgot the sled!" shouted Anna to her sister

"I got it covered my dear" said Elsa as she went into the cave and brought a sled with her.

"How could I ever doubt you, you're wonderful as ever Elsa" smiled Anna as she held her hands together.

Elsa and Anna got on the sled and aimed for the ramp, Anna was an expert in ramps and all sorts of things related to sledding so she knew exactly what to do.

"Are you ready for this?" screamed Anna as if she was talking to Arendelle itself.

They both set off to the ramp as fast as they could and sledded through it.

"I'm not too sure about this anymore" shrieked Elsa as they were going way too fast, well; too fast anyways while trying to dodge trees, wolves and reindeers but eventually crashed into fresh snow, soft as pillows.

"I haven't had this much fun in years Elsa" said Anna as she hugged her sister tight

"You know what could be more fun Anna?" grinned Elsa as he took a long, phallic looking object made of ice from one of her pockets, turned around, lifted her dress and tried to hatch the object into her crotch area.

Anna looked dumb and one of her eyes looked bigger than the other one.

Elsa quickly turned around and faced Anna with a lusty look on her face, she kissed Anna and pushed her down onto the soft snow.

"W-what are we gonna do on the snow" said Anna

But damn she did know what they were going to do on the snow.

Anna spread her coat and revealed her legs, Elsa sat by Anna's legs and started to caress them, kissing them, but not her feet.

Elsa quickly spread Anna's vagina and fingered it for a bit while kissing Anna behind her ears and on her neck.

"You're ready down here sis" said Elsa teasing Anna

"Hurry up and do…that already" said Anna as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Elsa positined herself so the ice object was tight in her crotch and in Anna's vagina and started to slowly put it on and out repeteadly while pinching Anna's delicate nipples and stroking her aerolae.

"Now I'm going in" muttered Elsa to Anna's ear which turned her on even more.

And so on Elsa thrusted Anna's vagina while holding her legs up, one thrust after another Anna squealed like a cat inside a cage, but this time it was an ice penis inside her pussy.

Anna's mind was going all places bouncing around messing with her thoughts, as Elsa struck her right in and then pulled off.

Anna was moaning with pleasure and breathing a bit heavy, not only due to the climate but also due to the ecstasy of her orgasm.

And then she looked at Elsa, the ice on her crotch had melted, and it was a real penis, with cum drooping from it, Anna quickly looked at her vagina and it also had cum drooping from it making a "gloop" kind of sound.

"How could this be Elsa, I thought you were a woman like me!" shouted Anna in shock.

"You're wrong Anna, it was me Kristoff! disguised as your sister Elsa and I just came inside of you" said Kristoff as he took off a fake wig, fake breasts and the beautiful dress off his manly big guy body.

Anna passed out, but woke up in her room

"By Puff's cheeks, what a dream" she thought as she rushed to Elsa's bedroom, she quickly entered and found Elsa sleeping sound as always, this time she checked around, breasts? Check, Vagina? Check, Penis? None in sight.

Anna phewed in relief, she wasn't actually impregnanted as she had thought and got on her sister's bed and slept right beside her.

Somewhere, on a mountain top inside a cave, laid a coronation dress and Kristoff laughed in satisfaction.

Fin


End file.
